Plenty of fish in the sea
by Hannana
Summary: "And at that moment, It felt like nothing mattered. I forgot all about Gold, about the day we planned out, I forgot about anything, all that mattered was this moment. It was just me and him, and it felt amazing..."


**A/N**

well against my better judgment I'm gonna write a pokemon one-shot! :DD It probably gonna suck…. Cause in my opinion pokemon is just too cool to be tampered with. That is unless the person write it accurately and correctly XD

*due to complaints I took OUT the large part of the a/n _ some ppl are SOO judgmental….**  
DISCLAIMER: **I do not own pokemon

_Plip Plop, Plip plop, Plip plop…_

The sound of the rain on the window sill relaxed me somehow.

_Plip plop, Plip plop._

I don't know why… It just did. I guess it was something about the way the rain drops formed different shapes and patterns on the window, or how sometimes it seemed like they were racing… Sometimes I even trace my finger along their paths… Like I said I don't know why the rain relaxes me, it just does.

I sigh as a stare out the window; Gold was late, as usual. He's always late, so its not like I should be surprised or worried. But he's never this late, so I GUESS I should be a little worried. As I carefully look at the few people that were walking by HOPING to see Gold, I see a very familiar face.

"Silver…" I mumble to myself. "wonder what he's doing here." I mumble again as I watch him walk into the Olivine Pokemon Center to get out of the rain.

I quickly turned away hoping he won't see me. But unfortunately it was too late, he had spotted me.

"Hey Crys." He said in his same old emotionless tone as he sat next to me.

"Hey… you're wet." I stated looking at him head to toe.

"Yes…. It's Raining outside." He said a in a state-the-obvious tone. There was something else in his voice, but I couldn't place my finger on it, so I just shrugged it off.

"Your kinds of shivering… aren't you cold?" I asked clearly concerned.

"Nah not really..." He answered in a its-nothing-important kind of tone.

"But you could catch a cold!" I snapped at him clearly wanting to win the argument.

"I'm fine Crys." He mumbled clearly annoyed.

"…. Fine…" I whispered. I knew better than to annoy him, so I stopped.

There was a long awkward silence between us before Silver spoke up.

"So what brings you here?" He quietly asked, obviously a little nervous about breaking the silence.

"I was Supposed to meet Gold here…. But he hasn't shown up yet.." I answered in the same quiet tone.

"I see…. So he ditched you..." He mumbled barely audible.

"What?" I snapped at him, giving him a death glare.

"Uhhh….. Nothing! Oh hey looked it stopped raining. Ya wanna go down to the ocean?" He asked all too quickly putting on an all too fake smile.

"Sure why not." I said as I got up and followed him out of the pokemon center.

The air was crisp and fresh. And some people started to come out and resume their regular activities. When we reached the ocean, the sun was setting, it looked Beautiful. The sky was all shades of red, purple, orange, and still the slightest hint of the blue sky. The ocean itself was the prettiest blue color, and so clear. I can see why Silver asked me if I wanted to come.  
"Its so pretty…" I said in a daze.

"Isn't it?" Silver replied in the same daze.

I quickly glanced at him to notice he was looking at me.

"Whattt?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Hmm what?" Silver quickly snapped back to reality. "oh nothing…."

"Well you WHERE looking at me.."

"It was nothing!"

"Silver…."

"It…. Its just you look really nice in this kind of light." He quickly said blushing a little.

"…Thanks.." I said smiling. I felt myself blushing a little too. I didn't know why… I just was.

Then it happened all too quickly that I couldn't really figure out what happened until it was over. Silver leaned over and kissed me right on the lips. Before I could register what was going on, I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back.

And at that moment, It felt like nothing mattered. I forgot all about Gold, about the day we planned out, I forgot about anything, all that mattered was this moment. It was just me and him, and it felt amazing…..

**A/N**

Well! There you have it. I like the ending paragraph the best. But I think the rest was poorly written… But hell that's just me!

So R&R!

And tell me if you want me to continue something off of this!


End file.
